The present invention relates generally to vehicle seats, and more particularly, to a vehicle seat that is convertible to a bed. With the increased popularity of vans, there has developed a need for a convertible van seat that operates both as a conventional seat and as a bed when it is collapsed. Since most conventional seat cushions have rearwardly inclined support surfaces, it is important that the seat member be properly oriented to position the seat support surface in a horizontal plane to provide the optimum bed support for the user. It is also essential that the seat be constructed of relatively few components that provide the proper support in both the seat-forming and bed-forming positions.
It is the object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a convertible van seat that can be moved to both seat-forming and bed-forming positions.